(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game which can be played with a physical standard deck of cards or electronically. It is a wagering game preferably played in a casino environment. The game involves multiple wagers and two playing segments, the segments being a bonus round and a challenge round.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many different wagering games involving cards are played by individuals. These games may involve the individuals playing individually against a dealer or against each other. For example, in the game black jack or 21, each player plays against a dealer's hand. All players at a table can win if they individually beat the dealer's hand without going bust or having their cards add up to more than 21. In many poker type games, the players at a table are generally playing against all of the other players at the table with only one player winning each hand.
These wagering games can be played using one or more standard decks of cards, normally a 52 card deck with 13 cards in each of four suits (clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades), the 13 cards being cards numbered 2-10, plus a jack, queen, king, and ace. Some of the games involve one or more additional cards, generally referred to as a joker or wild card.
Further, these games can be played using actual cards or electronically. Electronic card wagering games can involve a machine, such as a video poker machine, where an individual is playing against that machine, or a computer where an individual may access a virtual casino over the internet and play similar to a video poker machine or play against a virtual or real dealer or against other individuals connected to the same virtual casino.